


Overpriced Coffee

by villainousunsub



Series: 30 Days [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, General Danvers Week, day 4:first date, day one: alternate meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its basically a coffee shop au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex hated going with her sister every morning to Noonan’s. She didn’t understand why they needed to get overpriced coffee, there was a perfectly good machine sitting at her apartment. Kar was perfectly content with all the foam and sugar in her drink; Alex was confused as to how they could make frilly drinks, but couldn’t produce a simple, strong, black coffee. 

“Kara, we are already running late, we don’t have time to wait in line!” The brunette follow two steps behind her sister. Kara just pushed open the cafe doors. 

“Just find a seat for us and I will order.” Alex rolled her eyes at the notion she was staying. “I’ll pay.”

“If it’s not in my hand in the next two minutes. I . Am. Leaving.” Kara shoved Alex towards the tables as she moved up in line. 

Alex found their usual seats, in the back next to the window, and sat. She started scrolling through her emails as she waited. Kara sat down across from her shortly after; talking a mile a minute about what her day held. If it wasn’t for her sister’s constant rambling, Alex could have swore she could hear her life ticking away. 

“Danvers!” Alex rushed out of her seat, eager to make herself busy. She was only a few feet away when she started to stumble and fall. The agent took a crash dive into the counter, knocking down everything within’ arms reach. 

“Oh! Are you alright?” Alex could see someone approach her, when she looked up, one of the barista’s was standing above her. She went to jump back up on her feet, but instead she fell into the, apparently, taller woman. 

“I am so sorry. About everything, I will clean up this mess, I swear. Also, uh-you have sugar packets in your hair.” Alex reached up and pulled the little white packets out of the other woman’s hair. Her hand slowed as she got to the end strands of the curly, dark, soft hair. 

“And you, you need new coffee. The failure of a stunt you pulled, knocked them both down.” The smile that graced the barista’s face made Alex almost fall, again,

///

Alex arrived everyday (with or without Kara) at Noonan’s, some days were better than others. The days that were the best, were the ones where it was slow and she could talk-even though Kara thinks it’s more like flirting-with the mystery brunette barista. 

Just because she didn’t complain about pricey sugar coffee since that day, did NOT mean she had other things on her mind. Even when the barista-Astra In-Ze (which Kara had to ask for because Alex refused to)-started to deliver their orders straight to their table.  
Sometimes the other woman would even sit with them and just listen. Alex was content with where she was with Astra; Kara on the other hand, was not. She wanted them to talk not just about coffee, and watch her sister get nervous before a date, and then she wanted Alex to tell her everything. She wanted to see Alex happy. So, Kara pushed and pushed, but nothing ever happened; that was true, until she set them up on a blind date. 


	2. Blind Date

Alex paced back and forth in front of the door, her nerves almost getting the better of her. She glanced down at her watch, she stopped pacing when she realized what time it was. While she was consumed in her own nervousness, five minutes had passed; those few made minutes made her three minutes late.

She pulled down her dress (the only one she owned) and finally knocked on the door. Astra opened it, a little too quickly, and accidently hit her foot. Alex reached out to stabilize the other woman.

“Will either of us be able to stay on our feet? It seems like we make the worst first impressions.”

“You are the one who started it.” Astra could barely hold in her laughter. Alex shook her head as they started to head out. “Let’s just try and make it through tonight.”

Alex threaded her fingers through Astra’s and gave a small squeeze. Their ‘blind’ date wasn’t off to the perfect start, but it was improving. They were making progress, they were actually talking- and not just about coffee 

“So, Alexandra. Where are you taking me?” Astra started dramatically swinging their hands as they walked further and further away from the center of the city. 

“Oh you know, an abandoned warehouse in the shady part of town where no one will see you.” Alex shrugged at the end of her quip. “Also, forget that Kara told you my full name, it’s weird to hear it.”

“If I didn’t know you, I would be worried...Alexandra.” A small smile playing on her face, as she dragged out the name.

Alex stopped abruptly, catching Astra by surprise. The taller woman turned and faced the agent, a confused look plastered across her face. Alex just smiled and reached up and covered Astra’s eyes.

“I can’t believe Kara. So, don’t laugh at the place I choose, she told me to pick something fun.” Alex bite her bottom lip after she rushed through her explanation.

“Alexandra, I’m sure whatever you picked is excellent. What’s the worst that could happen? We could go in and make fools of ourselves, but it would still be fun. I have you by my side.”

Alex pulled her hands away to reveal a small bar. She picked at the end of her dress as she waited for Astra’s reaction. Alex only received a smirk in response.

“Karaoke night? Really Alexandra, you want us to have our first date at a bar. A bar where I will, undoubtedly-what’s the term-show you up.” Astra was having fun teasing the other woman, she knew how defensive and competitive Alex could be.

“There is no way you can out sing me. I have won this at least a dozen times.”

“You can win at this? And here I thought it was just for fun,” Astra’s eyes were filled with glee at the thought of healthy competition. Alex was slightly worried. Alex shook off the feeling and tugged on Astra’s wrist. She slowly moved backwards towards the door, pulling the smug woman with her. She could tell that it was going to be date to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What songs do you think they should sing?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many of these days I will be doing but I am going to try and do all of them


End file.
